Sharp Objects
by ProcrastinatingPhantasm
Summary: Izuku Midoriya is determined to protect his family. After both his parents are murdered by a villain, Izuku is adopted by friends of his parents. He lives a good life, but he wants to be a hero; One who can protect those he loves. Hard to do that when your quirk looks villainous to some people. The answer: you ignore them and focus on the ones who care about you


Sharp Objects

by UselessPhantom

Beta read by ICYD Terror

Izuku Midoriya

Age:15

Age in flashback: 8

Quirk: Armory- Using the calcium from his bones, Izuku can make varying sized blades of calcium. His quirk mutated his internal organs allowing him to consume bones that replenish and strengthen his quirk.

Chapter 1-Warrior's Origin

At Aldera Middle School, in class 3-A two boys were having a conversation.

"Hey Izu-Otōto" A blonde haired boy named Katsuki Bakugou yelled in a gruff tone of voice.

"Oh, hey Katsu-nii" said Izuku with a false smile on his face.

"Look, Ma wants us home by dinner so we can't stay out as long watching heroes capture villains" said the blonde haired boy.

"Okay, Katsu-nii, I'll be finished with the classroom repairs in a bit, head on home without me" Izuku replied.

"Ugh, fine, but stay safe; okay?" said Katsuki as he exited the classroom and began his trek home.

After finishing the repairs to the classroom, Izuku left the building while still writing in his hero notebook until a boy with turquoise hair walked up and snatched it out from Izuku's hands.

"What's this, wanna be a hero? Well let me remind you that heroes are born great, they aren't just scum like you with villainous quirks, born to turn bad like rotten apples from a rotten tree." The rude turquoise haired boy spat out with venom in his words.

"Give me my book back, Kimura" Izuku demanded, looking back at Kimura, giving him a cold stare as he held his hand out.

"Don't touch me freak, I bet your parents were just _dying_ to get away from you, you fucking freak" Kimura spat right before his face was greeted by Izuku's fist.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up" Izuku said through gritted teeth, his fist still smoking with how much force was behind his punch.

"H-Holy crap, Kimura got laid flat out by Midoriya!" exclaimed extra 1.

"L-Let's get out of here!" exclaimed extra 2.

Izuku was walking through an underpass while he thought of his recent encounter.

'_I can't let the others get to me. After all, I've heard all the insults: Creep, Bonefreak, Villain, Abomination, Monster… what the fuck do they know. Welp, time for more training. Wait, what's that noise?'_

Izuku turned around after suddenly hearing metal scraping across concrete, when he looked behind him he saw a monstrosity complied of a dark green liquid that had a wide mouth in the shape of an evil smile and two eyes.

His instincts screamed at him to run away as fast as possible but before he could begin to run away he saw the monstrosity began rushing towards him. Before he knew it, Izuku's wrist twitched as he activated his quirk subconsciously.

"A fucking villain, are you kidding me?!" exclaimed Izuku as he saw the villain rushing towards him.

"Nothin personal kid, but I need a nice skin suit to hide in for a bit." gurgled the villain that seemed to be comprised of slime.

'_Oh fuck that!'_ Izuku thought.

The slime villain went to grab Izuku's wrist, but before he could he found himself feeling 20 pounds lighter, he then looked down and realized he'd been cut in half. The villain panicked and then escaped, taking advantage of the speed and maneuverability of his now halved size, without any water nearby he couldn't replenish his loss of mass..

Bakugou took a shortcut through a dark alleyway, not noticing the gurgles coming from a manhole cover that connect to the sewers. By the time he noticed the villain creeping up behind him it was already too late.

'_Goddammit'_

Izuku dropped down into the sewers and began following the slime trail but before long he lost the trail and climbed out of the nearest manhole to start his trek back home before it got too long.

That was the plan until he heard explosions off in the distance. Izuku immediately began running down the back alleys to the explosions in the distance.

'_Please don't let it be Katsu-nii, oh go please.' _he thought as he ran as fast as possible.

After running as fast as he could, he came upon a scene of fire and debris and what scared him the most from this scene was the thing in the middle of the destruction.

It was the slime villain and it had Bakugou hostage as it used his quirk to release explosions in all directions, furthering the destruction that was taking place. He surveyed the area and saw the Wood Hero: Kamui Woods on fire with the Water Hero: Backdraft quickly putting out the flames, Izuku also noticed another hero named Deatharms who was on the ground and unconscious after trying to help Bakugou.

After seeing the state of the heroes and that situation that his brother-like figure was in he ran headlong towards the villain before he could register what his body was doing

'_I am not losing any more family!' _Izuku screamed in his head as he charged at the villain. Before the slime villain could react Izuku had already gotten on top of him, using his quirk to produce a broadsword made out of solid calcified bone and used a downward slash technique to cut him vertically in half while avoiding cutting Bakugou.

Afterwards Izuku quickly fixed his stance and went for an eye jab with the tip of his blade after taking an educated guess that one of the slime villain's weak points were his eyes.

After slicing through the villain's slimy exterior, Izuku removed enough excess slime to free his brother from the grasp of the slime villain. Izuku immediately spun around on his heels and shot off towards the still recovering hero, Izuku quickly passed Bakugou to Kamui Woods who was no longer on fire and then proceeded to jump into one of the burning buildings after hearing someone screaming, his training helping him as he jumped over the burning debris that lay across the floor(1).

After a few minutes Izuku was seen carrying out and helping civilians that were stuck in the building out to the safety of the heroes and paramedics ready to treat them.

While Izuku was saving the civilians from the burning building, The Defense Task Force had arrived with a containment unit designed to contain people with transformative quirks. The sludge villain had reverted back to his normal form because he had most of his mass.

In the end he saved several people from the building that was now up in flames, Luckily he didn't need to use his quirk to free anyone from the debris because he was now being lectured by the heroes that were on the scene.

"Kid, we're letting you off the charges of using your quirk in public this time because you saved several lives and the villain's hostage, but please don't rush into danger like that again, got it? What you did was incredibly reckless and some would say even suicidal" Pro hero Kamui Woods lectured as he was still being treated for the burns he'd received.

"Though I gotta say, you took down that villain with an amazing amount of skill" Kamui Woods added.

After finally being allowed to leave Izuku looked at his phone to check the time and noticed that it was almost dinnertime and he had to get home, he started running home and caught up to Bakugou who was briskly walking back home as well, you could still see the ash still clinging to his clothes as they walked together.

When Izuku and Bakugou got home, they were greeted with bear hugs from both the Bakugou parents and were given bowls of their favourite meal Katsudon for what they had to go through and to thank Izuku for keeping their son alive.

After Izuku ate dinner he and Bakugou helped each other with their homework before going to bed.

The next day was the start of the weekend so Izuku got into his workout gear and headed to Dagobah Beach to train himself for the U.A entrance exam that was in 7 months. Dagobah Beach used to be a beautiful location for people to spend their days off at but after years of illegal dumping it was now closer to a landfill than a beach so Izuku chose to clear it out while training his body and quirk.

When he arrived at the beach that day though he saw there were two people standing in a cleared away area of the beach where he made a designated training area for him to practice.

The first person standing there was a girl with long, spiky black hair and sharp teeth, beside her was a blonde haired man whose face was sunken, actually, his entire appearance was sunken and the man looked unhealthily skinny.

Izuku walked over to the clearing that he had made among the piles of trash and politely asked.

"Excuse me, can I ask why're you in my training spot?"

"Oh, sorry for the unmanly intrusion, I'm Eijira Kirishima and I needed a place to train that was away from most people, I'm trying to get into UA High and my training method is a little frowned upon." The black haired girl quickly answered with the first excuse that made sense.

Izuku didn't think anything of it and shrugged his shoulders. He later learned the girls name was Eijira Kirishima and her quirk allowed her to harden her body.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya, guys can train here so long as you help me clean this place up" replied Izuku with a smile, slightly chuckling at the girl's attitude.

"Young Kirishima, maybe we should find somewhere else to train." The blonde haired man spoke up.

"Nah, I think we can trust him, after all, I saw on the news that this guy jumped in to save his best friend, that's really manly!" Kirishima exclaimed with a toothy grin.

"Okay, but Young Midoriya, you can tell no one else this."said the blond haired man, a solemn tone could be heard in his voice, "You probably won't believe this, but I am All Might." The blonde haired man called out as he transformed into the number 1 hero.

The wheels in Izuku's brain started turning at an incredibly fast pace.

"No one besides young Kirishima and a few close friends of mine know this, but I received a horrible injury from a villain 5 years ago" All Might stated as he lifted his shirt up to show a nasty scar that spread across the upper half of his chest and torso.

"Was it Toxic Chainsaw?" asked Midoriya as he processed all the information he was receiving.

"No, this man is regarded as an urban legend, a mere myth, but I assure you he's very real. His name is All For One" said All Might gravely, his eyes taking on a dark look.

When Izuku heard the name All For One, a memory from his childhood popped up. One where his father was ranting about his grandfather, but they never said his name. The only part Izuku could understand was *Al-or-One

"As I am now, I can only do hero work a few hours a day" said All Might before he deflated again into his skeleton like form.

"Young Midoriya, can I trust you with this information" asked All Might.

"Yes All Might-san" Midoriya answered quickly with no hesitation and determination burning in his eyes.

After an hour or so of chatting they began their training for U.A with renewed vigour.

The first month of their training Izuku and Kirishima removed as much of the heavy chunks of trash as they could. Their first month was the hardest with their muscles constantly hurting but they pushed through and gave it their 'Plus Ultra'.

During the second month Izuku began to notice his muscles becoming more defined, he also noticed that he was an inch taller. Kirishima had gained a large amount of muscle and figured out how to maximize her hardening quirk but she couldn't hold it's form for long.

The third month Izuku and Kirishima made more progress on the trash piles that had overrun the beach. Izuku hadn't bulked up noticeably since the second month, but he had grown a bit taller again. During this time Kirishima began practicing using her hardened hands like swords or blunt clubs further increasing her fighting potential.

In the fourth month Izuku and Kirishima had become closer as friends after Izuku an incident where he found a purple haired midget peeping on Kirishima changing out of her workout gear. Izuku warned the midget not to do it again and then punted him into the ocean for good measure.

By the fifth month the two had gotten significantly stronger with Izuku learning how to make bigger bone blades but he still hadn't figured out how to throw them without them disintegrating right as he let go of them. Kirishima had gotten noticeably stronger and her durability was off the charts, she also began learning close quarters combat seeming as she best fit the role. Even All Might had improved, with his skin looking healthier.

By the sixth month Izuku and Kirishima had cleaned almost the entire beach already, but there was still more to get along the coastline. Izuku found a motorcycle that was mostly rusted, but could be fixed by a mechanic with a rust removal quirk. Kirishima learned how to fight against multiple opponents and come out relatively unscathed.

By the seventh month Izuku had grown to a respectable height of 6'2 and had learned how to throw his bone blades without them disintegrating although it took a lot of focus for him to achieve it and he can still only throw one at a time. Kirishima had improved her team combo moves with Izuku's help. By the end of it all the two were the best of friends.

It was now the day of the exam and Izuku was standing outside the front gate with Kirishima to his right and Bakugou to his left.

"Come on Izu-Otōto," Bakugou called out as he began walking to the auditorium where they would take the test, "This is the day we've been waiting for"

"Don't worry Mido-kun, we got this" Kirishima spoke in a soft voice as she nudged Izuku's shoulder and gave him a toothy grin.

Izuku nodded and formed a happy smile as he looked ahead again, he didn't know what to expect but whatever came his way he would face it head on with a warrior's spirit.

**Next Time **

**Chapter 2- Warrior's Trial**

(1)-v


End file.
